kjv_exodusfandomcom-20200214-history
KJV: Exodus Wiki
Moses In the book of Exodus it starts off when Joseph died and was put in a coffin in Egypt. Now these are the names of the Children of Israel that came into Egypt; all the men and household members went with Jacob: Reuben, Simeon, Levi, Judah, Issachar, Zebulun, Benjamin, Dan, Naphtali, Gad, and Asher. At that time, Joseph, his brethren , and that generation died. But the children of Israel increased by population, and the land was filled with them. Now a new king arose in Egypt and did not really care about Joseph. The new king said "Behold the people of the children of Israel have more resources and are mightier than we are. Come on, let us deal wisely with them; lest they multiply and come to pass, that, when there falls out any war, they join also unto our enemies, fight against us, so get them out of our land''. So the Pharaoh put the children of Israel to work. They made him treasure cities, Pithom, and Raamses. The more they got tortured, the more the population of the children of Israel grew, so the Pharaoh made more strict rules. The king of Egypt spoken to the midwives whose names were Shiphrah and Puah. He said '' When you do office of a midwife to the Hebrew women, and see them upon the stools; if the baby is a boy, then kill him: but if the baby is a girl, then she should live. https://kjv-exodus.wikia.com/?wiki-welcome=1&veaction=editThen comes a man of the house of Levi, and had a wife that was a daughter of Levi. The daughter of Levi bared a son: and when she saw him, he was a goodly child and carried him for three months. When she can no longer hide him from the Egyptians, she put his son in a basket, so her daughter can push the basket into river. The daughter of Pharaoh came down to wash herself at the river; and her maidens walked along by the river's side; and when the Pharaoh daughter saw a basket floating in the river, she told one of her maidens to go grab it. When she open the covers in the basket, she saw a child inside, and the child wept. She had compassion on him, and said, This is one of the Hebrew's children. Then (without the Pharaoh daughter knowing that was the child sister) Moses sister said, '' Shall I go and call to thee a nurse of the Hebrew women, that she may nurse the child for thee?'' The Pharaoh's daughter said to her "Go." So the maid (Moses sister) went and called the child's mother. The Pharaoh's said unto her "Take this child away , nurse it for me, and i will give you your wages. So the took the woman took the child, and nursed it. The child grew, she brought him unto Pharaoh's daughter, and he became her son. She named him Moses: and she said "Because I drew him out of the water". Later on in Moses life, he went out unto his brethren, and looked on their burdens: and he spied an Egyptian enslaving an Hebrew, one of his brethren. When look to see if nobody was watching his actions, he killed the Egyptian, and hid him in the sand. Moses went out the second day, he had seen two Hebrews fighting each other. He ask the man "Why are you hitting your family?" Then the man said "Who maid you ruler over us? Are thinking of killing me just like you killed the Egyptian. Moses was afraid of what he did and thought, "What i did must have become known." When Pharaoh heard of this, he wanted to kill him, but Moses fled from the Pharaoh and lived in Midian. Now a priest of Midian had seven daughters, they came to draw water, and filled the troughs to water their father's flock. Some shepherds came and drove them away: but Moses stood up and helped them, and watered their flock. When the girls returned to Reuel their father, he asked them " Why have you returned so early." They answered "An Egyptian rescued us from the shepherds. He even drew water for us and watered the flock. "And where is he?" Reuel asked his daughters. "Why did you leave him? Invite him, so that we can feed him." Moses agreed to stay with the man, who gave his daughter to marry Moses. Zipporah gave birth to a son named Gershom, saying, " I have become a foreigner in a foreign land." During the long period that Moses was in Midian, the king of Egypt died. The Hebrews groaned in their slavery and cried out to god. God heard their crying and remebered his covenant with Abraham, with Issac, and with Jacob. So God looked on the Israelites and was concerned about them. Moses was tending the flock of Jethro his-father-in-law, the priest of Midian, he led the flock to the far side of the wilderness and came to Hereb, the mountain of God. There the angel of the LORD appeared with a strike of lighting, putting the bush on fire. Moses saw that the bush was on fire but it didn't burn completely. So Moses thought " I will go over and see this strange sight- why the bushes is not burning up." When the LORD saw that he had gone over to look, God called from in the bushes, "Moses! Moses!" And Moses said "Here I am." "Don't come any closer", God said. "Take of your sandals, for the place you are standing is holy ground." Then God said "I am God of your father, God of Abraham, God of Issac and God of Jacob." At this time, Moses hid his face, because he was afraid to look at God. The lord said," I have indeed seen the misery of my people in Egypt. I have have heard them cry out because they were being enslaved, and I'm am concerned about their suffering. So I have came down from Heaven to rescue them from the hand of the Egyptians and to bring them up out of that land into a good and spacious land, a land filled with milk and honey- the home of the Canaanites, Hittites, Amorites, Perizzites, Hivites and Jebusites. The cry of the Israelites has reach me, and I have seen the way the Egyptians are abusing them. So now, go. I'm sending you to the Pharaoh to bring my people the Israelites out of Egypt." But Moses said "who am I that I should go Pharaoh and bring the Israelites out of Egypt?" God said "I will be with you. This will be the sign to you that it is I who have sent to you: When you have brought the people out of Egypt, you will worship God on this mountain. " Moses said to God,"Suppose I go to the Israelites and say to them, 'The God of your fathers .has sent me to you,'and they ask me,'What is his name?' Then what shall I tell them?" God said to Moses "I Am WHO I AM. This are you suppose to say to the Israelites: 'I AM has sent me to you.' " God also said to the Israelites, "Say to the Israelites, 'The LORD, the God of your fathers- the God of Abraham, the God of Issac and the God of Jacob - has sent me to you.' "This is my name forever, the name you shall call me from generation to generation. "Go, assemble the elders of Israel and say to them, 'The LORD, the God of your fathers- Abraham, Issac, and Jacob- appeared to me and said: I have watched over you and seen what has been done to you in Egypt. I promised you to bring you out of slavery in Egypt, and put you in the land of Canaanites, Hittites, Amorites, Perizzites, Hivites, and Jebusites- a land flowing with milk and honey.' " The elders of Israel will listen to you. Then you and the elders are to go to the king of Egypt and say to the king,'The LORD, the God of the Hebrews, has met with us. Let us take a three-day journey into the wilderness to offer sacrifices to the LORD our God.' But I know that the king of Egypt will not let you go unless a mighty hand compels him. So I will stretch out my hand and strike the Egyptians with all the wonders that I will perform among them. After that, the Pharaoh will let you go. " I will make the Egyptians favorably disposed toward the Israelites, so that when you leave you will not go empty handed. Every woman is to ask her neighbor and any women living in her house for articles of silver, gold, and for clothing, which, you will put on your sons and daughters. Then you can plunder the Egyptians." Moses answered, "What if they do not believe me or listen to me and say, 'The Lord did not appear to you'?" Then the LORD said to him, "What is that in your hand?" "A staff", he replied. The Lord said "Throw your staff towards the ground." Moses threw his staff to the ground and it became a snake, so he ran from it. The the LORD said to him, "Reach out your hand and take it by the tail." And Moses put forth his hand to catch it, and it became a rod in his hand: they may believe that the LORD God of their fathers, God of Abraham, God of Issac, and the God of Jacob, hath appeared unto thee.The LORD said to Moses, " Put now thine hand into thy bosom." And he put his hand into his bosom:And when he took it out, behold, his hand was leprous as snow. And he said put the hand into thy again and he put his hand into his blossom again and plucked it out of his Bossum and behold it was turned again as his other flash Describe your topic Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse